


Blood is the currency of the soul

by problematicuser69



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Bittersweet, Blood Drinking, Crying, F/M, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Pre-Relationship, Sibling Love, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicuser69/pseuds/problematicuser69
Summary: Now that both Julia and Julius find themselves in the reign of Askr, she begins thinking about ideas to help his brother get rid of Loptous' influence.Will her willpower be enough for such an arduous task?





	Blood is the currency of the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eriidanii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriidanii/gifts).



> Another commission!  
> These two will kill me ;;
> 
> You can also find me on twitter @dmcfuckytimes

This is truly a bizarre world, but for Julia there is nothing better than having mother and father back again – and even Seliph’s father is here, as if nothing had ever happened.

Julia doesn’t know what the Summoner has in mind when they let Julius join the ranks of this eclectic army, but despite the tense mood around the halls – “he shouldn’t be here” they all say – Julia is more than happy that he’s back as well.

She can’t lie: she missed her brother so much – since Loptous took over, there had been almost nothing left of him – and even if technically he has been possessed already, he seems to not have been taken over completely.

 

Maybe this time she could help him overthrow the evil demon pestering his insides, but how?

 

The answers she’s looking for might reside in Askr’s library. This kingdom seems resourceful; they must have some knowledge about Loptous, something – anything – that could help her.

She doesn’t tell anyone about this. She can’t deny a certain fear that, if they find out about this, they’ll try to persuade her to abandon this cause, but she doesn’t want to: she won’t let Julius succumb; she won’t let him die again, not if she can do something about it.

 

 

The answer came to her as she was attending to Julius.

When he falls ill he’s at his most vulnerable, but he’s also more true to himself than ever, as Loptous influence fades when Julius’ body is not strong enough to bear it.

As she gently taps a wet cloth on his forehead, Julia can’t help but to marvel again at how dissimilar they look. Maybe there is simply no reconciliation in what they are, so even if they are twins they look different.

 

Naga’s blood and Loptous’ blood… wait. Their blood!

Could this be the key?

If Julia could somehow transfer part of her blood onto Julius, could it help him stay sane? Could it keep Loptous at bay?

She has read of blood rituals and such, but never applied to this particular case.

There is only one way to find out.

 

 

Julius doesn’t understand what is going on when he sees Julia bite her finger. His instinct to tell her to stop, to ask her what’s wrong, is subdued by a sadistic pleasure at the sight of blood and at the slight change in Julia expression – and just how strong is she biting if it draws blood?

Then she sits on the bed beside Julius and she draws her finger closer, at his mouth’s level. There is only one meaning to this gesture, or at least only one that Julius can think of.

“What are you…”.

His voice doesn’t sound like his, but if anything Julia presses even further.

“Julius, please”, she pleads, “I want you back, even if for just a moment”.

She’s clearly offering him and escape route, something that might keep the beast at bay, enough for him to be able to breathe again, but does he really want that?

 

 _Yes_ , comes the answer from within him – that deep part of him that Loptous still hasn’t taken full control of – yes he wants this. He wants to see his sister again without his mind screaming murder.

He wants to be himself again, and not just a vessel for an entity that has been imposed to him.

 

His fingers are trembling for the effort as they close around Julia’s wrist, pulling her closer, closing his lips around her finger, and…

The taste of blood awakens something inside of him. A surge of power washes through him, and Julius shivers.

This is what he’s always wanted: the blood of his enemies to feast upon, and it looks like his poor naïve sister will be his first victim. How appropriate.

 

He’s going to suck her dry, taste her to the very last drop.

She’s his enemy, his worst one.

Damnable Naga.

At least you’ll finally be dead.

 

 

The first thing Julia thinks when Julius begins to suck her blood is that she’s made a grave mistake.

Julius’ thirst seems only to get bigger as he presses on, and if anything, his darker side seems to have become stronger.

She winces in pain, trying to pull her hand away, but Julius doesn’t let her and he keeps sucking and sucking and sucking.

Her vision begins to blur as she feels her strength leave her.

 

… Then it stops.

 

She feels herself falling over, but two arms hold her gently.

Slowly she gets her vision back and yes, there’s Julius in front of her, Julius, not Loptous. It’s her brother, her flesh and blood.

His eyes… she can’t feel any malicious intent in them.

 

“Julius…”.

“Julia”.

 

They embrace. It’s a warm contact, something that Julia hasn’t felt in a very long time.

It doesn’t pass too much time until she realizes that she’s trembling, but she’s hardly the only one doing so. Is… is Julius crying?

“Julius…”, she mutters, breaking free from the embrace to look at his brother.

Indeed he is crying, and Julia feels tears prickling at the corner of her eyes as well, but she does her best to be strong for him.

She cups his face, drying his tears with soft movements of her thumbs.

“It’s alright. I’m here…”.

 

She lets Julius unwind without adding a word; she keeps caressing him, drying his tears. Her smile is so sad but also genuine: her idea worked, Julius is back.

 

“Why did you do this?”

The question shouldn’t sting as much as it does, but it pains Julia that he has to ask this. Loptous… you made him forget kindness.

“Because you’re my brother, Julius”.

 

“ _Because I love you”_.

 

 

Love.

That’s a word Julius hasn’t heard in a while.

Does something like that even exist?

He has no doubts that his sister is full of love – how couldn’t she be? – but can it be found inside of him? Can even a small droplet of that warm feeling reside deep in his conscience, safe from any evil influence?

 

Naga’s blood made him remember that he’s more than a vessel.

Now he feels more like he used to be before he came in possession of the Loptous tome, the event that signed his downfall.

He looks up at Julia and there’s a familiar – and yet so distant – feeling warming its way inside of him, some sort of affection that had been lost to time – buried deep by Loptous’ will.

 

He reaches for her face with his hand, gently caressing her.

“Julia… thank you”.

Those words shake something inside his twin. That’s something so human to say, and it’s coming from Julius of all people.

“There is no need to thank me”, she replies, smiling, “I’m happy to have you back”.

Julius returns the smile, an expression Julia hasn’t seen in a very long time – so genuine and even… pure she’d dare to say – as he mutters:

“Me too”.

 

 

They end up lying together in bed; they’re both too exhausted to do anything else.

Despite this however they do feel a bit reinvigorated now that Loptous evil influence doesn’t divide them anymore.

Julius’ touch is still soft as he caresses Julia’s hair, sighing at the feeling of her sister cuddling up against him, her warm body so close to his.

 

Somehow they feel closer than ever like this, and maybe even something more – a weird feeling that intertwines them now .

Maybe it’s Naga’s – Julia’s – blood in his system. Yes, that must be it; after all, what could bring them closer than something like this?

But what does it all mean? And is Julius free of the curse or is this just some momentary relief?

 

He can’t deny that he misses Loptous’ power – _his_ power – being able to decimate an entire army with his will alone.

 

Is losing his humanity worth all this, though?

Is losing his family worth all this?

_Is losing his sister worth all this?_

 

The answer should be no, and yet Julius still finds himself doubting.

He needs more time – and a clearer head – to think this through. Now he’s too tired to even keep his eyes open.

 

He gets closer, embracing Julia.

Ah, she's fallen asleep already, how cute… Huh. That word hasn’t crossed his mind in a very long time, but what better way to describe his dear sister?

 

He has no idea about what will happen when he wakes up; will he still be himself? Will Loptous have taken over again by the time he opens his eyes? He has no idea.

He is sure of one thing however: if this is just a temporary solution, he wouldn’t be against repeating it – if Julia’s willing of course, since it’s her blood we’re talking about after all.

 

Being able to look at his sister without any hate dwelling inside of him, being able to be close to her without thoughts of hurting her pestering his mind… If only they could stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> It is mentioned that Julius was different before being possessed, so I tried to put some emphasis in that.


End file.
